A device having a structure in which a guide rail is fitted into a fitting body with an inserted insert is a window regulator having a structure in which a guide rail is fitted into a cable guide with a bolt inserted therein. Window regulators are a widely diffused device for moving up and down automotive window glass (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). For example, a window regulator includes a carrier plate for holding a pane of window glass, a guide rail for guiding the ascent and descent of the carrier plate, a cable attached to a top and a bottom of the carrier plate, a cable guide disposed at an end of the guide rail to change the direction of force transmitted from the cable, and a driver to work pull operation on the cable. The window regulator having this configuration moves up and down the window glass.
The cable guide is fitted with a bolt for fastening the window regulator to a door panel of a motor vehicle, for example. An end of the bolt fitted into the cable guide protrudes out of the cable guide. The protruded end of the insert bolt is fastened to a door panel of a motor vehicle, for example.